Love From Afar
by hatorisgirl16
Summary: a story of love between tohru and hatori. and you have to message me or review if you want more of this story im not gonna waste my time writing this if no one is gonna read it thnx :3


She would always watch him from afar and every time he was near her heart would ache a little more. He would only come when needed and would always find an excuse to stay a little longer and she would think to herself, '_he's only here to take care of who's sick and catch up with Shigure.' _But none the less she was happy when he was near. She was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the sleeping household. "Good morning Tohru." She jumped and nearly dropped the fish she was preparing when she heard his deep and tired voice. "G-good morning Hatori how are you this morning?" "I'm fine thank you and how are you Tohru?" he replied to the jumpy girl in front of him. "G-good, breakfast is almost ready you can wait out in the dining area if you would like." He pondered this for a moment before he spoke up, "No I think I would rather keep you company," he replied with a smile and she turned around quickly with an obvious blush on her face. She went on preparing the meal that they were going to have that morning and the dragon just stood there watching the little rice ball run about the kitchen grabbing things that she needed for the meal. A few moments later the tired dog came into the kitchen and Tohru turned around and said, "Breakfast is just about ready it will be done soon so you can wait in the dining area." Shigure turned around and walked out of the kitchen with Hatori fallowing closely behind. "So Shigure how does it feel to have the rat and the cat out of the house?" Yuki had gone off to college and Kyo went back to the mountains but they still visit when they have the time. "It's a lot quieter around here but Tohru is still here to remind me that I'm not all alone.", "Must be nice to have someone around here like her." Shigure was just about to say something when the little rice ball herself came into the dining area with the food. "Aw the darling little flower has arrived with another one of her delicious meals in hand!" "Oh Shigure it's nothing special." She replied with a deep blush on her face and set the meal in front of the two men and herself. "Thank you for this food." They all said in unison. After they finished the meal Tohru put everything back in the kitchen and started to do the dishes when Shigure came in and said," No, no, no Tohru you're only going to make your cut worse let me do the dishes today, besides you have to go get the bandages changed." "Okay Shigure but only today because if you keep doing the dishes I won't be earning my keep." She went out to the living room and saw Hatori waiting for her with his medical bag. "You know Tohru you're going to need to be more careful with those knifes I don't know how many times I have bandaged up this one hand." "I'm sorry Hatori! I must seem like a burden to you." "No Tohru you're not a burden I was just joking with you." "My, my, the dragon does have a sense of humor I was beginning to worry about you." Shigure said with a smirk on his face. "There you go Tohru it's just about healed." Tohru looked down at her freshly bandaged wrist and said," Thank you Hatori." Shigure was just watching her say this and he knew that there was a deeper meaning behind those eyes than she was revealing. "I think I have worn my welcome and Tohru seems to be healing well so it looks like I'm no longer needed here." "Hatori you know that you are welcome to stay as long as you like." Replied Shigure with a smile "Well I might only because Akito has passed and I don't have a lot to do anymore, but I should go call the main house to see if I'm needed." Hatori walked to the phone and called the main house when he came back he had a glum look on his face. "I shouldn't have called there are three people back at the main house with the flu and they need me there so I guess I have to go back." Tohru's eyes dropped and her heart sank a little lower from hearing this but she forced a smile on her face and stood there watching him leave shouting, "Good-bye Hatori come back soon!" When his car finally pulled away from the house she went up to her room and started crying on her bed. She then got out her photo of her mother and said, "I love him so much what am I supposed to do mom?" "I'm not your mom but I think you should tell him how you feel" She jumped and dropped the picture of her mother on the bed and turned around to see Shigure standing in her doorway. He then walked over to her bed and sat down next to her and she began crying in his arms. _'I'm so glad that the curse was broken otherwise I would be a dog right now.' _"Are you sure I should tell him, what if he rejects me I don't think I could handle that." "Tohru my darling little flower what makes you think that he would reject you." said Shigure. "I'm not pretty or smart I'm just an ordinary girl." "Tohru you are beautiful and smart plus I don't think that someone who released Akito from his demons inside could be ordinary, if Hatori rejects you he will be the stupidest man alive because you are a great woman." "You really think so Shigure?" "I know so my darling little flower. He held her close until she drifted to sleep in his arms. _'I think I will order takeout tonight because I think I should let her rest for now.'_


End file.
